Please, Wake Up
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Big Spoilers for Breaking Dawn! Takes place during chapter 19 Burning. Edward POV. Your waiting, your waiting for the most important person to you to open her eyes. All you want her to do is wake up


**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is my second one-shot today for Breaking Dawn from Edwards POV. Still in the same time period as my first one-shot today, '_**To Hold Her in My Arms**' _though this one takes place maybe couple of hours after the events in '**_To Hold Her in My Arms_**'.  
I was asked KetchCullen (though I don't thick KetchCullen was probably expecting this quickly, but when I saw KetchCullen suggestion the writing part of my brain starting clicking together and create this little fic) to take a stab at writing something about how Edward was feeling during Bella transformation and I got this. Knowing me I'll probably write another version to this in the near future but anyway here this and don't kill me those who have read Breaking Dawn, cause if you haven't read it yet, what the hell are you doing? It's a fansatic book!

WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS! **_BIG SPOILERS!_** Don't read this until after you finish Breaking Dawn or you do read this and you haven't read the book, don't blame me if i spoiled the plot, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or themes in this fic they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I hope you all enjoy and that those who haven't read/or finished the book won't scream at me to much.

* * *

**Please, Wake Up**

How was he expected to deal with this? How was he expected to just wait? What if something had gone wrong? What if he wasn't quick enough to save? Why could she just wake up?

But she couldn't die! Not now, not after what she, they had been through! Not after giving birth to the most beautiful creature on earth. She couldn't die, not with this beautiful creature needing her, crying for her.

He knew he didn't need to breathe, but he felt as if he was suffocating. He had never felt so helpless, first the terrifying pregnancy then the whole birthing ordeal now this, this waiting.

Waiting for a sign, any sign that would let him know, to prove to him, that he hadn't been too late to safe her. Any damn sign would do, he didn't care what it was as long as it got here fast and made her open her eyes and wake up.

He leant forward, resting his arms against the table that his most precious person lay on, unmoving, so cold, eyes closed.

"Bella? Love, please if you can hear me, please." He whispered in her ear.

Why did it have to take three goddamn days for this process to be complete? Why couldn't she just wake up now? He reached out and brushed a stray hair away from her pale, cold face. It was hardening, but that gave him little comfort. Maybe she wasn't healing probably. The baby… 'Gulp'… the baby had caused a lot of damaged inside of her and the birth.

He closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. He wished and not for the first time that he could possess Bella's ability to block out unpleasant and painful things, for at this moment he would very much like to _not_ have to think about how exactly his daughter had come into the world and how much pain it had caused for her to be allowed to enter it.

He vaguely wondered how she was doing, probably had Rosalie and Jacob fighting over her and while they fought the rest of the family took turns in holding her and feeding her.

"Soon, we'll be doing that too." He promised his still wife. No response at all. His hand curled into a fist. He was angry, at what exactly he wasn't entirely sure. He was just mad at everything. He hated everything too… well, almost everything.

Why could she just wake up?

He took one of Bella's cold hands in his and squeezed it gently. He felt better holding some part of her, it calmed him down and helped him think, though thinking was hardly what he wanted to do at this moment, at this moment he just wanted her to wake up and tell him that she fine, that she was ok, that he hadn't lost her forever as Jacob seemed to think or had thought, now his thoughts were full of Renesmee or Nessie as Jacob had affectionately nickname her, saying that her full name was too much of a mouth full.

Edward shook his head; Bella was most likely going to throw a fit when she heard that nickname. A small smiled flittered across his lips, it might be amusing to see how she would react when Jacob said it in front of her. He chuckled at the thought, the sighed. He wondered what Bella would do when she found out that Jacob had imprinted on their – newborn? Yeah newborn really didn't seem to be the right word to describe a kid who seemed to age a day in an hour. He shook his head. If she kept growing as she was she'd be older then him within the mouth… Bella would be thrilled… Not!

He's eyes flickered up and down her body, checking for any changes. Her body seemed mostly repaired now… but still she wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. The only thing that told him not to fully give and take himself to Volterra was sound of her heart. It was beating, the beats being all over the place, but still it was beating and that was the point. She was still alive but for how long and what if all he and the mongrel did was for nothing, what if she still died and before she even saw their baby!

Even though a part of him was still mad at for putting herself at such a risk, that was now just one small part of him, no longer he's entire being. He could understand now, why she had but herself threw so much agony, despite everyone's (except of cause Rosalie's) efforts to make her give up the baby's life and save her own. He now understood now, why she just couldn't do it, she loved their baby the moment she knew it was within her and she had fought to protect and now they had a gorgeous baby girl. She had sacrificed her life to give life to their child.

"Bella," he leant forward again, whispering in her ear, "she's beautiful, but you need to wake up to see her, for she really wants to see you. Please, Love, wake."

"Please, Wake up, for me and Renesmee and Alice, Jacob, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett and everyone else. Please, Bella, Wake up."

He wrapped his arms around her still form, burying his face in her tangled hair and if he could have cried he would have, long and hard.

_Please Bella, wake up. We need you! Please, wake up._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how did you all like this? Personally I prefered the fic I wrote with Renesmee, she just so cute, I love her and Edward and Bella are cool parents to her and Jacob, well Jacob's Jacob.  
I'm sort of tossing up the idea of writing a fic from his POV but he had a his own book in Breaking Dawn and Edward hasn't got his out yet, so until Midnight Sun comes out my main one-shot POV will be from Edward's POV, that seems fair.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
